Songs
This page will have all of the lyrics to your most favorite Doc McStuffins songs! Songs Opening Theme The Doc is in, and she'll fix you up, If you're a toy then you're in luck. '' ''It's okay, don't be afraid the Doc really knows her stuff! Doo, doo, doo you know what's good for you? '' ''The Doc is gonna help you feel better. Oh, oh, oh it's the place to go when you feel a little under the weather. '' ''Let Doc McStuffins do her thing, to get you right back in the swing. '' ''Doc McStuffins, Doc McStuffins Come and let the visit begin, the Doc is in-'' ''Doc McStuffins, Doc MCstuffins come and let the visit begin- '' Doc: ''The Doc is in. Checkup Time Everyone: Time for a Checkup, time for a checkup! Doc: I'm gonna check your ears, check your eyes, find out how much you've grown... Toys: Time for a checkup! Doc: Then I listen to your heart beat, fix you up, ready to go... Toys: Time for a checkup! Doc: It's okay if you giggle. This will only tickle a little... Everyone: Time for a checkup, time for a checkup! Bop, Bop, Bop (Don't Wanna Pop) 1, 2, 1, 2, 3! Boppy: I wanna bop, bop, bop. Don't wanna pop Boppy, Stuffy, Hallie: I wanna bop, bop, bop. Don't wanna pop! Doc: You bopped around the block', then you popped and had to stop, '' then you came to see the Do~oooooc! Hallie, Boppy, Stuffy: Do~ooooooc! Boppy: Then you fixed me up, that's what you had to do. '' Doc: ''Then I fixed you up, made you like new. Now you can go and have fun, '' ''Just be careful when you run, and stay away from ouches! Hallie, Stuffy, Boppy: Ouches! Everyone: Bop around more, fall on the floor! Just stay away from the prickle thorns! Boppy: I wanna bop, bop, bop. Don't wanna pop Doc, Lambie, Chilly: You wanna bop, bop, bop. Don't wanna pop! Doc: I can fix you up but its better if you just try not to po~p! Everyone else: Po~p! Boppy: Thanks Doc! Everyone Gets Hurt Sometimes Lambie: Everyone, gets hurt sometimes. It's okay to tell, you don't have to hide. Person, or Dragon. '' ''Tiny or Tall~ Sometimes we tumble, and sometimes we fall... Everyone, gets hurt sometimes. '' ''Brave as you are, '' Stuffy: ''I still get broken parts. Lambie: It'll just make you stronger inside... Stuffy and Lambie: Everyone gets, hurt, some...times. Rescue Pal Rhonda: I love being a rescue pal! Doc: I love being a go to gal. '' Doc and Toys: ''And I love lending a helping hand, I'm yours, when your need a friend. '' Doc: ''I'll be ready and I'll be brave. '' Rhonda: ''I'll go in for the big, big save! Doc: I feel better knowing when your okay. '' Rhonda: ''I'll help you, promise. Gotta say! I love being a rescue pal! Doc: I love being a go to gal. '' Everyone: ''And I love lending a helping hand, I'm yours, when you need a friend. '' ''Oh yeah! I'm yours when you need a friend... I feel Better I feel better, so much better. '' ''Thank you Doc for taking all the ouches away! I didn't feel so good til, you fixed me like I knew you would... And I feel better, so much better, now... Ben and Anna Anna: Your name's Ben, and my name's Anna. '' Both: ''And together we're Banana and we're never apart... Anna: Your my best friend. Ben: And I'm your biggest Fan-a. '' Both: ''And we got plenty hugs for you and only two arms. '' Ben: ''Together we're two and a me without you is like a zebra without stripes... '' Anna: ''But try to be brave, even though I'll be away. '' ''I'll be thinking of you, tonight! Ben: Cause my names Ben. '' Anna: ''And my names Anna Both: Together we're Banana and we're never apart! Together we're Banana and your here in my heart... Doctors Orders Lambie, Hallie, Stuffy: Ooooooooooh Everyone: Do what the doctor, do what the doctor, do what the doctor says. Do what the doctor, do what the doctor, do what the doctor says! Lambie: Listen up, follow doctors orders. '' Stuffy: ''Step right up, we're so ready for you. Lambie: She's the one, to help you get better and stay, that, way! Everyone: If you do what the doctor, do what the doctor, do what the doctor says. '' ''Do what the doctor, do what the doctor, do what the doctor says! Stretches Doc: Strech and flex, Stretch and flex, Stretch and flex. '' Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Chilly: ''1, 2, 3, 4! Doc: Let's get better, stretch it out together now... '' Lambie, Stuffy: ''Get ready for action. Doc: Reach up high, stetch to the sky and take it down... Lambie, Stuffy, Doc: Get ready for action. Everyone: If your knees a little wobbily, your heads a little bobbily. '' ''A little stretchings all ya need, Ready, Steady, Go! Kiko: Let's rock it, build the unstoppable... Doc: And ready for action! Kiko: I'm ready for action! Doc: Are you ready for action? Toys: Are you ready for action? Don't think the Worst Niles: I'm afraid its gonna hurt... Doc: Don't think the worst. '' Niles: ''But I'm scared it's gonna sting... Doc: Don't fear a thing. '' Doc, Lambie, Stuffy: ''Just relax, it'll pass, in a flash you'll be done! '' Niles: ''I'm scared I'm gonna cry... Stuffy: You'll get through it if you try! Niles: How long will it take?! Lambie: Just a Lambie's tail shake! Everyone but Niles: Just relax, it'll pass, 5-4-3-2-1! Doc: It'll be over before you know it! Everyone but Niles: You'll feel better in no~time! Doc: You don't have to look! Niles: Can I read a funny book? Lambie: Or if you need I gotta cuddle and a squeeze~! Everyone but Niles: Just relax, it'll pass, In a flash You'll be done! Nobody's Perfect Doc: Nobody's perfect, we all make mistakes. It's good to forgive and forget... Hallie: No one likes to get left in the rain... But good friends are never forgotten... Stuffy: Feelings hurt. You fear the worst. '' Lambie: ''And I know that made you feel ro~tten. All: Nobody's perfect, we all make mistakes. Try not to get too upset... Next thing you know, you're letting it go. It's good to forgive and forget... '' ''It's good to forgive and forget... Here For You Doc: We're here, for you... All: Here for you. '' ''Don't be afraid with all your friends here, your safe here... You'll bounce right through, cause that's what Boomer's do. '' ''Take a deep breath, and be brave... Doc: It's scary just a bit-'' Lambie: ''It'll soon be over with. '' All: ''And you'll be bouncing and rolling along~ Doc: We're here for you... '' Boomer: ''You're here, for me... All: Take a deep breath and count... '' ''1, 2, 3.... Wash Your Hands Doc: Wash your hands, wash your hands. '' ''Soapy, sudsy, wash your hands You don't wanna spread germs to your friends. Everyone: Everbody wash your hands! Doc: Soap and water, you can't go wrong. '' Lambie: ''Scrub as long as it takes to sing this song! Stuffy: Make them clean as they can get. '' Lambie, Doc, Stuffy: ''Now dry them off and your all set~! Wash your hands, wash your hands. '' ''Scrubbily, Bubbily, wash your hands. '' ''You don't wanna spread germs to your friends-'' Lambie: Ew. ''Doc: Everybody wash your hands, ''All together now! Everyone: ''Everybody wash your hands... You can Lambie, Stuffy, Doc: ''You can, clap clap.' You can, Snap Snap. '' You can point point, you can wave wave! You can stomp stomp, all you, want want. And the doc will make it A-okay! Doc: If you can't say the words, I'll still figure out what hurts. '' Lambie, Stuffy, Doc: ''Put the pieces all together yeah, we can make it all better if you-'' ''Clap clap, and you snap snap, you can point point, you can wave wave. '' ''You can stomp stomp, all you want want and the Doc will take the hurt away! Clap clap, Snap snap, Stomp stomp, A-okay! Don't be afraid Doc: Hey little Jack I'll get you on track There's nothing to fear Your Dad is right here ''son ''Get ready to wind up and spring I can fix anything Pop-up, Pop-high I know you feel a little shy Stuffy, Lambie:'' Let her take a look and see'' Why your spring is stuck-adee Doc: I'll check this, check that Let's get your 'pop' back Stuffy, Lambie: No need to be afraid Doc does this every day Doc:'' Take it from me'' Your gonna see All: How much higher your pop can be So pop-up, pop-now Doc will make you better right now On Halloween Doc, Stuffy, Lambie: What'cha gonna be, ''on Halloween?'' To go trick or treat, on Halloween... Stuffy: You can be a fireman, a doctor, or a Ballerina. '' Lambie: ''A robot or a bumblebee. Or a monster named Edwinna! Doc: There's nothing really scary, its all just make-believe.. The ghost that just said Boo is still your best friend underneath-'' ''So what'cha gonna be, on Halloween? '' ''To go trick or treat, on Halloween. '' ''What'cha gonna be, on Halloween? '' ''To go trick or treat, on Halloween. '' We Can Light the Night Sir Kirby: The lights are out, what was that sound? It's getting realy spook now Sir Kirby: Shadows on the wall, not sleep at all! Stuffy, Lambie: The bet time, it's coming on, you be fine! Doc: Hey Sir Kirby, there's no need to worry With the switch, will turn it all in bright All: We can light the night!! Lambie: There's no monsters there, it's just the rocking chair You see? Lambie: No reason to be scared All: We can light the night Nobody Wants a Broken Toy Gabby: Nobody wants a broken toy. Nobody wants to owl me and anytime they have a choice. I just get left lonely all the new ones, shining new ones, all the toys but me. I watch the smiling girls and boys, pass by Nobody wants a broken toy Rocking The Right Note Doc, Lambie,: ohoo, ohoo ooooo Xyla: I can sing it, I can play it, I can rock the show the next thing you know, it doesn't sound good Xyla: The right song with the wrong note Doc, Lambie,: ohoo, ohoo ooooo Doc: You think you ready, and you realy wanna rock Lambie, Hallie: But sounding funny, so you gotta see the Doc Xyla: I can sing it,(Lambie, Hallie:sing it), I can play it(Lambie, Hallie:play it) Lambie, Hallie: Go see the Doc Doc: And soon you will rock, in the right note. Blue Skies ' '''Teddy B:I miss the blue skies, the sunshine, the laps in the open tress the good times, that we had, it's so bad, I made you sneeze Teddy B: I take a bath anytime, just to play like we use to do Doc, Stuffy, Lambie: No more "atchim's" Teddy B: There's nothing that, I would do, so I never miss... The blue skies, the sunshine, the laps in the open trees, the good times, that we had, i'm so sad, I made you sneeze "Donny Sneeze" Teddy B: I take a bath everyday, to be your friend and play with you. I'm so Lucky to Have a Lambie like You Doc: You been there, all along, you know all my favorite songs. when I'm scared, When I'm gloom; All: you're at my side, with a cuddle at you Doc: I'm so lucky to have a lambie, like you Doc: You've got sets(Lambie:about that) Doc: You've got style(Lambie:You're so nice) And you fill my heart with a smile(Lambie:and you fill mine) Doc: You're my funniest friend Lambie: Ohh, that's so great, could you say that again Doc: I'm so lucky to have a lambie, like you Lambie: And you know that I always be here, for you too Category:Lists Category:Music